Daughter of Time
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: Betrayed and mocked for being unclaimed, Karina Blaze ran away with Percy, Thalia, and Nico. When a chance encounter with the Primordial Council reunites Karina with her true godly parent, it's gonna be one hell of a ride when three non-Greek gods and a rising Kronos get involved. AU Post Last Olympian. Some Olympians are OOC. Don't like? Don't read.
1. The Lost and Mocked

**Yet Another Chaos story with a few twists. This was inspired by another Chaos story with an unclaimed demigod who is a lot more badass than she looks. (The inspiration came from "Daughter of Fire and Chaos")**

 **Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO. I only own my OC**

 **Warning! Gaea is not evil in this story**

 **Daughter of Time**

 **OC: Karina Blaze**

 **Cast:  
Karina - Willa Holland  
Percy - Colton Haynes  
Thalia - Kaya Scodelario  
Nico - Skandar Keynes  
Jason - Alexander Ludwig  
Piper - Caitlin Stasey  
Reyna - Lucy Hale**

* * *

Karina POV

I'm running away from that blasted camp with three of the heroes of the Titan War. Why are we running, you may ask? It's because of three people: a wisdom spawn, and two egotistic sea spawn brothers.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _I was still in the Hermes Cabin a few weeks after I came to Camp Half Blood because I was still unclaimed. I met one of the two new sons of Poseidon after Percy Jackson. His name was Richie Wells. He had muddy brown hair and dull sea green eyes. Yeah, he made me my girlfriend. I felt like I was accepted into the demigod society for that._

 _But of course, it had to get worse._

 _One day, I was headed for the campfire when I saw a crowd. Out of curiosity, I pushed past the crowd and was shocked to see Richie kiss some girl from the Aphrodite Cabin. I felt so angry that I stormed over to interrupt their little make out session. The Aphrodite girl seemed pretty horrified but Richie still had an asshole smirk on his face._

 _"What's going on here?!" I protested._

 _"Aw, hey, Karina. I'm breaking up with ya." he sneered. I just got angrier than usual._

 _"I thought we were friends!"_

 _"Who would want you?" I turned to whoever said that. I saw HER. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and a heroine from the Titan War. What happened to her attitude?"_

 _"You're still unclaimed, Karina." she snorted. "A nothing. Worthless."_

 _I was going to rage when I noticed that it was not only the crowd who was laughing. Most of the Olympians were laughing at me as well._

 _"We don't need weakling unclaimed demigods like you here." Poseidon snorted._

 _"Why don't you run away, where people could use a maid like you." Zeus said._

 _I snapped. I suddenly felt a surge of power within me. I pushed past the crowd without much effort, though when I was out of the crowd, everyone was still laughing. Why were they so slow? I still couldn't stand it. I went out of Camp and ran away._

 _What have Percy, Thalia, and Nico been doing, you may ask? Well, they were on a quest for Athena to get her permission to marry Chase. While on the quest, they weren't aware of what transpired. When they DID return, however, Nico said that they were acting very suspicious. Well, not all of them but still. Percy was about to propose to Annabeth a day after they got back from the quest (which was to find a Golden Apple/kill Ladon), he caught her cheating on him for his other half brother: Mark Wells, Richie's older brother. He looked like an older version of him. Percy threw the ring at Annabeth's head and packed his bags. Thalia left the Hunters for some reason, and Nico wanted to go with them because the Wells brothers were ruining his image. Before they could leave, however, Poseidon declared that Mark and Richie were his favorite sons and Percy was a disgrace to all demigods everywhere, in front of everyone. Hell, even Hades claimed that Nico was a disgrace. The three had no one but Hestia, Apollo, Demeter, Hephaestus, Clarisse, Chris, the Stolls, Katie, Miranda, Jake, and Will. Afterwards, the sea god claimed that Percy didn't have the right to wield Riptide anymore so he took it and passed it to Mark. In other words: mocked, hated, disowned, and banished._

 _After they left, they found me in an abandoned shack and we became friends. After hearing the story, I felt one thing inside me: I HATE THEM ALL!_

* * *

Present, still Karina's POV

We were constantly attacked by monsters everyday. Every time this happens, I could only stand back and watch because I felt like I'm not fit to be a demigod. As we walked through some dark forest, I saw two mysterious figures approaching us. One was a fully armored knight in black and purple armor, and the other was a pale young woman in a black dress. I felt power radiate from them.

"Who are you?" Nico asked.

"I am Erebus, Primordial God of Darkness." the dark knight said. "And this is my wife, Nyx, Primordial Goddess of Night."

We all bowed in front of them.

"No need to bow." Nyx ordered. Hesitating, we all stood up. "Perseus Jackson, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Karina Blaze, the Primordial council requests your appearance."

Before I could go ask why, we all flashed somewhere else.

* * *

When we reappeared, still a little nauseous except for Erebus and Nyx, we were in the middle of a giant throne room. In front of us are five pairs of thrones, with one in the center, and another at the back, which arranged them in an oblong. There's the color shifting walls, giant chandelier, and the peaceful hearth. Nine of the thrones were occupied.

The first pair showed a gladiator that weirdly reminded me of the stupid sea god because of his trident though he looked more reasonable. The black haired lady with ocean blue eyes beside him wore a green swimsuit, and NO, it's not one of the revealing bikinis. Their thrones had a watery blue trim.

"Hello. I am Pontus, Primordial of the Sea, and this is my wife, Thalassa, also Primordial of the Sea."

The second pair was a golden knight whose armor flashed with bright colors and the lady beside him was like Nyx but lighter. Their thrones had a golden hue and white trim.

"I am Aether, Primordial of Light, and this is my wife, Hemara, Primordial of Day."

The third pair was a young man with bird wings, Greek battle armor, and white hair and sky blue eyes. The woman beside him wore a green jacket, brown tunic, and a pair of red pants. She had green eyes and brunette hair. their thrones were sky blue and leafy green, respectively.

"I am Ouranos, Primordial of the Sky, and this is my wife, Gaea, Primordial of the Earth."

The fourth pair consists of a man who weirdly reminded me of my favorite TV show as a kid: Power Rangers Time Force. He sported the Quantum Ranger costume, with more futuristic armor on it and the mouthpiece was more like a gas mask. The lady beside him had a snake-like dress, with black hair, and golden eyes. They looked at me with a lot of curiosity and excitement. Unlike the others, they didn't introduce themselves.

The last pair of thrones were obviously for Erebus and Nyx because of the black and gray scheme.

The one at the back showed a creature that weirdly reminded me of the Balrog from Lord of the Rings. He did look too murderous and his throne was red and black.

"I'm Tartarus, Primordial of the Pit."

The throne at the end was constantly shifting in color. It was most likely for the ruler of the council. My jaw dropped. I could tell Percy's, Thalia's, and Nico's jaws dropped as well.

Suddenly, someone flashed in front of the throne. It was a short haired lady with a leather outfit that had moving galaxy pictures on them. Her eyes were like the stars.

"Welcome, young ones! I am Lady Chaos! Creator of the universe. Karina, your true godly parent has been waiting for you here." she said.

"Wait. Karina's godly parent is among the Primordials?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, Karina. You are my daughter."

I was shocked to see who said that: the guy wearing the QR costume approached me.

"I am Chronus: Primordial of Time, and that is my wife, Ananke, Primordial of Inevitability. Clearly, I am not to be confused with that idiot Titan child of Gaea's."

"Hey!" the brunette with the green jacket, Gaea protested.

My jaw hit the ground. My godly parent is among the deities that are greater than even the Titan Lord himself.

"Anyway," Lady Chaos interrupted. "Perseus, Thalia, Nico, it's not just the Greek pantheon that's real. All of them are real: Norse, Egyptian, Aztec, Filipino, Chinese, Japanese, etc."

Three figures flashed into the throne room. They weren't Greek.

The first figure was a serpentine dragon with blue scales a stag-like head, and a noble look in his eyes. He weirdly smelled like the ocean, though better than Poseidon.

The next figure was a tall man wearing a white and gold man-skirt and had a jackal face, scaring me a little.

The last one was a gruff man with long blonde hair and short facial hair wearing silver armor and a red cape. He carried a hammer with him.

"I am Thor, Norse God of Thunder." the hammer man said.

"I am Anubis, Egyptian God of the Dead." the jackal man said.

"And I am Ryujin, Japanese Dragon God of the Sea." the blue dragon said.

They reminded me of the idiot Big Three Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. However, they sounded more...noble...and kind.

"We are outraged by the decision of Zeus to mock people he thinks are weak." Ryujin said coldly.

"But we know that Kronos will do far worse at managing the Greek world." Anubis growled.

"Which is why, we have come to adopt you three." Thor finished.

"Us?" Percy asked. Clearly, they were for the others, not me.

"Karina," Lady Chaos started. "You will come with me to begin your training as my assassin."

"I ACCEPT!" I screamed instantly.

* * *

Percy POV

Well, after that day, I haven't seen Karina in a long time. She would always send us letters every after mission. Anyway, I was adopted by Ryujin, Thalia was adopted by Thor, and Nico was adopted by Anubis. My name changed to "Arashi no Kotei", meaning "Storm Emperor" in Japanese, and I got some badass ninja armor **(Imagine an OP Yoshimitsu from Tekken 6, except dark blue and light green in color, minus the prosthetic limbs? or are they tails?)**. I haven't heard much from Thalia and Nico after being adopted by Ryujin, since Pinecone Face is in Asgard, and Death Breath is in another Underworld.

Later on, we met three more demigods that were cast out like us and Karina.

The first two are Thalia's younger brother, Jason Grace, and his love interest, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano. They were both Romans, which surprised me but, that's alright. Thor adopted Jason while Anubis took Reyna in for some reason. When I asked them their story, they were leaders of their own demigod camp called Camp Jupiter, which was for Roman demigods. They were the ones responsible for the destruction of Mount Othrys and Jason took down the Titan Krios himself.

However, some years after the battle, the ever so jealous augur/oracle, Octavian, assassinated a group of campers from the First Cohort and pinned the blame on Jason and Reyna. Only a daughter of Pluto named Hazel Levesque, and a son of Mars named Frank Zhang believed them. After a long ass trial, Octavian somehow managed to trick the Senate into thinking that the two are guilty so they were banished from the camp forever. While wandering in the woods, Gaea found them and took them to the Primordial Council.

The last one to join us was a daughter of Aphrodite named Piper McLean. To our shock, she suffered the same fate that we and Karina did: cast out as a weakling. She said that Annabeth saw her as a threat to her position as camp leader because Piper can charmspeak like her mother, and is graceful and deadly with two daggers. Richie did the same thing that he did with Karina: loving friend at first, then arrogant douchebag later. The Big Three assholes, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades laughed at her constantly, calling her a slut, and any other word that means the same. Piper had enough so she ran away.

While being chased by a cyclops to a beach, Pontus saved her. He took her to the Primordial Council afterwards. She was adopted by Ryujin for her dagger skills, which makes her my sister. Jason seemed to like her, though. Reyna noticed but she didn't really seem to mind. Piper's new name is "Mizu no Kage", meaning "Water Shadow" in Japanese. Oh, and after getting adopted, she now has hydrokinesis, animal communication, and underwater breathing like me. Also, badass ninja armor **(Imagine Kitana from MK:X, with a hood and a little more armor)**

* * *

Third Person POV

Ten Years Later...

Two figures stood in front of each other on a deserted island off the coast of Japan. The island itself had a large mountaintop, and on top of the mountain are Arashi no Kotei and Mizu no Kage.

"Are you really up for this, Mizu?" Arashi asked his adopted sister.

"I'm game, Brother." Mizu replied, drawing two dragon-themed daggers. Her brother drew a unique ninjato. They took their battle stances on opposite sides of the top. When a wave crashed on the shore, the siblings charged.

Arashi made the first swing but Mizu dodged it, no big deal. Due to the force of the swing, the ninjato got stuck on the ground as Mizu was about to land a spin kick on the back of her brother's head. Arashi dodged his sister's attack by pushing himself off the ground and out in the open, taking an unarmed stance. Mizu charged again, knives out. She threw one at Arashi, who caught it smoothly. The kunoichi looked at her brother in shock as he dropped it, drew his other ninjato, and charged. In one quick swing, Arashi disarmed his sister and jokingly sheathed the sword. Soon, the siblings square off in a fast paced unarmed battle, so fast it puts the Matrix to shame. A while later, Arashi hits Mizu in the stomach with a double palm strike, which sent her backwards a bit. Mizu suddenly slides on the ground, and trips her brother with a hard backfist.

"Seriously, Mizu?" Arashi asked, getting back up.

"It all paid off, Arashi!" she exclaimed.

Arashi picked up his discarded sword and sheathed it. Mizu picked up her two daggers and stored them away as well. They charged at each other, Injustice Clash Style. Arashi did a flying reverse roundhouse kick while Mizu did a flying corkscrew kick.

However, Arashi won the clash and Mizu was on the ground.

"Did it still pay off, sister?" he snickered.

"It still did!" she exclaimed.

The two laughed as they sat on the edge of the mountain top and watched the wide open sea.

"I wonder what the others are doing now, Piper." Arashi said.

"Chill, Perce. They'll be fine. We're all away from those inconsiderate Olympians." Mizu answered.

"As much as I hate seeing anything Greek, I miss some of my old friends."

"Yeah. I miss Mom. I miss Jason, too."

"You like him, don't you?"

Piper's cheeks flushed red behind her mask.

"Hey, why'd you say that? He has Reyna."

"Yeah, well, they're not always together, right?"

Arashi playfully hits Mizu's side with his elbow as the adopted siblings continued laughing. A sea turtle with a shining shell suddenly came into the shore of the island. Percy and Piper notice this.

"A message from Father? Let's go, Pipes."

"Aye, Perce."

Arashi pulled out one of his swords and jumped off the cliff. He spun the sword so quickly that it became a helicopter rotor. Mizu just jumped from part to part of the mountain. When they got on the shore in front of the turtle, the siblings crouched.

"Greetings, masters." the turtle said.

"What's wrong?" Arashi asked.

"Lord Ryujin requests your appearances at the palace's Winter Hall." the turtle replied.

"We're on it." Mizu answered.

The duo dove into the water, where two fully grown Japanese bullhead sharks that serve as their means of transportation took them to the underwater palace of their adopted father. The Dragon Palace, as it is called by mortals, was a gigantic and beautiful palace made of corals and seashells. Many sea creatures that serve Ryujin go here. When Arashi and Mizu arrived, they went to the Winter Hall, while most of the servants: jellyfish, sea turtles, sharks, yes, even sharks, greeted them. When they arrived at the literally cold and pale Winter Hall, Arashi and Mizu saw Ryujin speaking with Lady Chaos.

"Hello, Perseus. Hello, Piper." she greeted.

"Lady Chaos? We haven't heard from you in a decade!" Arashi exclaimed.

"This is urgent. Kronos is rising again, only with an army greater than ever. The Olympians are gonna need our help."

"Say what?!" Mizu yelled.

"I'm sorry, you two." Ryujin said. "If Olympus falls, Kronos will take the world by storm."

"Oh, and meeting place is Asgard, tomorrow." Lady Chaos finished.

'This is gonna be one hell of an adventure.' the two children of Ryujin thought.


	2. Return of the Seven

**Chapter 2: Return of the Seven**

 **Marvel version of Asgard and all Thor characters will be seen. Still won't be a crossover.**

 **Also, Good!Loki. And more references.**

 **And the Seven in the title are Karina, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, and Reyna.**

* * *

Percy/Arashi POV

Piper and I spent the rest of the day getting ready. We took our weapons, extra clothes, etc. with us. The next day, Lady Chaos grabbed me and Piper and flashed us to Asgard. Honestly, I've never been there before. When we did arrive, we were in a golden courtyard where I saw Asgardian soldiers train their hearts out. We walked to what Lady Chaos described as the "Hall of Feasting and Story Telling". We greeted Sif along the way. We arrived to the "Hall of Feasting and Story Telling", a.k.a. the Throne Room. There, we saw Odin on his throne, Loki shapeshifting into random mortals, and Thor eating a lot of food. Also there, we saw all of our friends.

Thalia wore a hooded hunter outfit with fur, scales, and random metals, and she was holding a spear and a bladed high tech bow **(Like Magick Bows from Dragon's Dogma)** was slung on her back. She also wore a gray and blue mask that was shaped a little like the Destroyer's head. Jason was wearing black armor like Sif's, a sky blue cape, wolf shaped helmet, and he was holding a silver buckler that doubled as a buzz saw, and a viking sword that crackled with electricity **(He kinda looks like Zen-Aku from Wild Force, minus the horn.)**. I heard that the two learned a few magic tricks from Loki, and advanced fighting tactics from Odin.

Nico and Reyna were here to. Death Breath wore black and red Egyptian armor and a dragon-shaped helmet with two curved horns that covered all but his eyes. Reyna was wearing the same thing, except hers was purple and gold, and instead of a helmet, she wore an assassin hood and mask like Piper. Nico held a bladed staff similar to the one Anubis typically holds along with two smoky gray khopesh sheathed on his back, and Reyna with a spear and shield and a khopesh sheathed on her waist. They also learned magic, this time, from Isis.

Piper and I learned our own fighting tactics and enhanced magic from Ryujin, Raijin, and our rare visits to Japan. Anyway, I noticed something instantly: Karina was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Karina?" I asked Lady Chaos.

"She's just gonna be late. A mission came up so I had Aether brief her of it while I brought you two to Asgard."

"Alright."

"Hey, guys!" Thalia greeted.

"Nice to see you again, Pinecone Face!" I exclaimed, giving her a hug. Pretty much, we all hugged each other. We sat on the same table as Lady Chaos briefed us.

"So we know who we're up against. But what's going on with the two Camps today?" Jason asked.

"So glad yet so sad you asked, Jason." Lady Chaos replied. What she's gonna say is not gonna be pretty.

"You see, five years ago, the Olympians united both Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter."

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Reyna said.

"But! You guess the joint camp leaders."

Okay, that almost made me snap. I saw my sister gripping the glass she was holding. It was about to break until I patted her shoulder. I heard breaking glasses is typical here on Asgard but on the floor, please, and not on the table.

"Great, we're dealing with an arrogant Minerva spawn, two egotistic seaspawn, and my worst nightmare." Jason muttered.

"I can't wait to rip the Athena Cabin apart and shove the pieces down that blonde asshole's throat." Piper hissed.

"Okay, I get it. You're all pissed. Even worse: all of them but Octavian got godhood. Anyway, your main transport will be the Asgardian chariots. Once Karina arrives, you will address her as Lady Omega in public."

"Aye, sir." Nico said as we sat up from the table.

"Let's go save the world, again." I muttered.

* * *

Third Person POV

Lady Chaos stopped the group. "Right, I forgot about everyone knowing the others' new names. Okay, Percy is Arashi no Kotei, Piper is Mizu no Kage, Thalia is Zephyra, Jason is Fenrir, Nico is Azazel, and Reyna is Zafina. I made some of those up. Now, off you go! I'll tell Gaea and Hemara to inform the Olympians of your arrival."

"Wait up!" someone yelled. They turned to see Karina in a monochrome outfit with a hood and Dishonored Skull Mask. She was also carrying a bunch of guns and a high tech gladius was sheathed on her belt **(Imagine like Athena from Borderlands Pre Sequel)**.

"Hey, Karina!" Arashi greeted.

"Hey, guys!" the daughter of Chronus replied. "Shall we?"

They walked out of the hall with Omega up front, Arashi, Fenrir, and Azazel on her right, and Mizu, Zephyra, and Zafina on her left.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth...

There was, again, another council meeting on Olympus. The topic: Kronos.

"As you all know, Kronos is rising, again." Zeus announced. "We have our greatest heroes on our side! So there's absolutely nothing to fear!"

People and gods alike were cheering for their "heroes". Hestia remained cold and distant after what transpired. Apollo simply scowled at Mark and Richie. Annabeth looked smug with her fatal flaw.

"Greetings, Olympians." an ominous voice was heard across the room, scaring the s*** out of everyone, even Ares. A helix opened up in the middle of the throne room and two figures emerged from it. The first one was a shining and beautiful young lady with glowing silver hair, golden eyes, a yellow and white dress, gold bangles, and silver high heels. The second figure was an equally beautiful brunette lady with green eyes. She wore a green jacket, a brown shirt, volcanic red pants, and hiking boots.

"I am Hemara, Primordial of Day." the first lady said. "This is Gaea, Primordial of the Earth."

"We represent the long forgotten Primordial Council." Gaea boomed with superiority in her voice.

"W...Why...are...you two here?" Athena asked, still scared.

"Our leader, Lady Chaos is offering you aid in fighting Kronos." Hemara answered.

"We don't need help!" Richie yelled. "Me, Mark, and Annabeth are here! The greatest heroes of the universe!"

Irritated, Gaea summoned giant hands made of dirt, grabbed Richie, and made him come closer to the Earth Primordial.

"If you three are the so called 'Heroes of Olympus' then this is a problem. You're all self centered, egotistic, weak. I've seen better people like Perseus Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Nico di Angelo."

With that, she threw him back to his seat. The Big Three looked super pissed.

"Don't say those names in front of us!" Poseidon shouted. "They are the real weaklings!"

Hemara suddenly blasted Poseidon back to his throne with a bolt of light.

"You do not yell at your grandmother like that, Poseidon." she hissed. "Anyway, three non-Greek gods have sent two of their children, and Lady Chaos has sent her best assassin."

"Who are these non-Greek gods?" Artemis asked.

"Ryujin, Anubis, and Thor." Gaea answered.

"Japanese Dragon God of the Sea, Egyptian God of the Dead, and Norse God of Thunder." Athena said.

"Impressive, Athena." Hemara replied.

"Hey! Why them?!" Zeus questioned.

"Because One: They don't like you throwing away real heroes for big headed fools, and Two: They could do a better job sitting on your and your brothers' thrones, but they have their own pantheons so you're lucky, Zeus." Gaea spat, sending Zeus a million shivers up his spine.

"Anyway, each of them have a son and daughter to send here. Ryujin's children are named Arashi no Kotei and Mizu no Kage. Thor's children are named Fenrir and Zephyra. And Anubis's children are named Azazel and Zafina." Hemara stated.

"What kind of names are those?" Mark snickered.

"Watch your tone, boy or I'll send Tartarus here and eat your legs." the Primordial of Day hissed.

"Also, we cannot aid you because you won't be needing us." Gaea said.

"What about this assassin?" Hades asked.

"None of you don't have the honor of knowing anything about the assassin."

Another helix appeared and Gaea and Hemara disappeared into it. The still shaking Olympians flashed to Camp Half Blood to get ready for the arrival of the seven. A roar shook the entire place. They turned to see a massive army of monsters, led by Polyphemus and Dr. Thorn.

"Surrender to newfound might!" the satyr-eating cyclops bellowed dumbly.

"Never!" Zeus countered.

The army charged down the hill. Four identical craft suddenly emerged from a portal. Everyone stopped, looking curious. They were like flying chariots, but no horses. Two figures dropped from one of the chariots. One of them turned his sword into a helicopter rotor and flew to the ground in style, and the other figure swung from the chariot with a whip-sword.

The first one was a man wearing dark blue, and sea green, skeleton-like armor with an extra sword sheathed on his back. He wore a skull mask like it's nobody's business. The sword he held had a red handle and hilt that seemed unique, and its slightly curved metal blade radiated with power.

The second figure was a young lady who wore dark blue ninja armor, a beaked hood, and a ninja mask that obscured part of her face. She stored away the whip-sword and brought out two blue dragon daggers.

"Who the hell are you?!" Annabeth yelled. The skull-man gave her a hard glare.

"You may want to shut your trap, demigod." he hissed.

"Arashi, can we do this later?" the woman asked.

"Aye, Mizu."

'These are the children of Ryujin? Pfft. They don't look like much.' Annabeth thought.

Four more figures landed in front of the assembled Olympians and demigods.

The first one was clearly a lady in a metal mask. She was wearing what looked like an assassin outfit made of dragon scales, wolf fur, monster fangs, etc. She held a high tech bow that didn't need any arrows.

The next figure was a man wearing dark wolf themed armor and a sky blue cape. His wolf-head shaped helmet covered his entire face. The man was also holding a viking sword with electric energy sparking from its shiny silver blade, and a silver round shield with saw teeth lining its edges.

The third one was a man wearing a dragon-shaped helmet and Egyptian armor, with the long collar, the black and red metal chestplate, and the leathery faulds. He was holding a staff with a straight diagonal blade on top, while his two khopesh were sheathed.

The last one was a lady wearing the same thing, except she had an assassin hood and mask and her armor was purple and gold. She was holding a spear and her own khopesh was sheathed.

"Why aren't you guys doing anything yet?" the hooded woman with the spear asked Arashi and Mizu.

"Well, Zafina, it's because we're-"

Arashi was cut off when the older egotistic seaspawn spoke up.

"Chicken?" Mark mocked them from the sidelines, causing a string of laughter. Some of the monsters that heard this snickered a little.

"She wasn't asking you, you disgrace of a seaspawn." the assassin bow lady growled.

"How dare you say that to my boyfriend/minor god of the sea!" Annabeth yelled.

"Let us show you how real seaspawn fight." Arashi spat.

He summoned water from the lake, and it turned into a serpent-like dragon that spiraled around its summoner. Mizu did the same thing.

"Wanna bet to see who takes down more monsters, sis?" Arashi asked.

"Nah. This is too serious." the daughter of Ryujin replied.

Shrugging, the two each did one right palm strike in front of them like they had claws. The two water dragons rushed towards the monster army as they started chomping on monsters and making them disintegrate. After a while, they exploded and took out more monsters.

"Nice." the wolf armored man and jackal headed man said.

"Thanks, Fenrir. Thanks, Azazel." Mizu replied, blushing a little when she said "Fenrir".

"Anyway, time to kick ass." Zafina muttered.

"Not without me!" someone yelled.

Everyone looked up to see another lady. She wore a monochrome soldier outfit with a hood and skull mask. She twirled two revolvers on her hands when she landed.

"Thought you wouldn't show, Lady Omega." the assassin lady said.

"Well, I did, Zephyra. Let's go."

The seven attacked the still in shock army.

Arashi and Mizu cut down everything they crossed paths with with the speed of a Ferrari. An empousa pounced at the son of Ryujin. His sister saved him by tossing one dagger into the creature's stomach, then stabbing it in the neck. Arashi started controlling the water he used previously, and summoned another water dragon to devour some small monsters. He then destroys Dr. Thorn with a single one-inch punch enhanced with chi.

Zephyra and Fenrir flew everywhere as they destroyed monsters. The son of Thor twisted the pommel of his sword and the handle suddenly extended, turning a viking sword into an electric spear. The blade suddenly glowed blue as Fenrir thrusted the spear into the air. An arrow-like burst of lightning shot out of the blade and wiped out every monster within its blast radius. Zephyra aimed her bow at the sky, then fired. Sudden bursts of lightning fell from the sky and destroyed Polyphemus along with a bunch of hellhounds.

Azazel slashed and stabbed monsters with his bladed staff as he sent them to their deaths. He summoned a group of Egyptian chariot riders as they broke the army's formation. Zafina threw her spear at the heart of an unlucky drakon and she continued slicing her opponents with her sicklesword. Azazel struck down a fleeing Tammi and Kelli afterwards.

Lastly, Omega shot monsters in their vital organs with her revolvers and deadly accuracy. She then stored her revolvers and brought out a corrosive laser gun. When Omega pulled the trigger, the carnage was so massive that the monsters started running away.

"You're not getting away!" Fenrir declared as he activated his buzz saw shield. He threw the shield as it sliced all the remaining monsters in half. The shield's saw teeth stopped spinning as it returned to Fenrir's hand. It turned into a gauntlet on his hand afterwards.

"Too quick, too easy." Omega said as the others nodded with her in agreement.

With that, she, Arashi, Mizu, Zephyra, Fenrir, Azazel, and Zafina walked back to the Olympians and demigods, who were still in shock.

"Impossible!" Octavian screeched.

"Ain't impossible anymore, Blondie." Zafina said coldly.

"Are you seven with the Primordial Council?" Artemis asked.

"Aye, Lady Artemis." Arashi said. "You probably heard our names from our little conversation. I am Arashi no Kotei, son of Ryujin, and this is my sister, Mizu no Kage. Call us Arashi or Mizu if you like."

Zephyra went up next.

"Name's Zephyra, daugher of Thor, call me Phyra for short, and this is my brother, Fenrir."

"How is he Fenrir?" Richie sneered.

"Yeah, he's not even a big wolf." Annabeth scoffed. The son of Thor glared at her.

"I'm NAMED after the big wolf. I am NOT the big wolf. You seem a little too dumb for a daughter of Athena." he growled.

Before she could attack Fenrir, Azazel stepped forward.

"I'm Azazel, son of Anubis, and this is my sister, Zafina."

Lastly, Omega.

"I am Omega, Champion of the Primordial Council, and Assassin of Chaos."

"How come I'm not a champion? Annabeth, Richie and I are the greatest heroes who ever lived!" Mark yelled. The son of Ryujin suddenly pressed his ninjato on the egotistic seaspawn's neck.

"You don't deserve such a high rank. No one in the Council, even Tartarus, will accept you as a champion." Arashi hissed.

"You call yourself a seaspawn? As a god of the sea, BOW BEFORE ME!" Mark yelled.

"How are you a god of the sea?" Zephyra growled. "You lie about which ones are weak and that you're the strongest."

"Let us tell you how he has everyone's respect!" Zeus shouted. "He has great fighting skills,"

"respects women," Artemis added.

"is loved by my daughter," Athena stated.

"monsters fear him," Ares said.

"is stronger than my weakling son and daughter," Hades added. Deep down, Azazel was SUPER PISSED.

"is better than my daughter and Roman son," Zeus said. Zephyra and Fenrir were about to snap.

"and is my one of my favorite sons and has surpassed Perseus by a million!" Poseidon bellowed. Suddenly, a certain daughter of Ryujin pinned him to the ground and placed a dragon dagger near the sea god's throat, it's cold metal blade radiated with rage.

"He still doesn't deserve our respect." Mizu growled before jumping back to her brother's side.

"Why do you hide your faces, you cowards?!" Mark spoke up.

"You want who we are?" Omega hissed. "You have to earn our respect first, and we don't respect egotistic fools that can be surpassed by even a dumb hellhound. You want us to respect you? We only respect Lady Hestia."

The seven walk away. Omega pulled out a small cube from her pocket and threw it behind the Zeus Cabin. A black and white metal structure suddenly folded up from the cube. It was as big as the Big House.

"We'll be staying over there. Contact us if you need anything." Zafina said.

"I just remembered something, YOU DIDN'T BOW BEFORE ME, CHILDREN OF RYUJIN!" Poseidon bellowed.

"Why should we? You have become dumb and cruel towards people you think are weak, like that one unclaimed demigod." Arashi spat.

"What was her name again, brother? Karina Blaze, right?" Mizu asked.

"She wasn't claimed by any of the Olympians, dumbass." Annabeth snickered.

"What if I challenge your precious boyfriend to a duel?" Arashi hissed.

"A battle between seaspawn?! It's on!" Mark yelled.

"I hope you're ready to lose your gooch." the son of Ryujin growled as he and his sister walked to the metal structure.

* * *

 **Huh, that was pretty long.**


	3. Of Lightning and Water

**Chapter 3: Of Lightning and Water**

 **You guys know the Nightcrawler scene from Smosh's "If Superheroes were Real"? Well, watch it and you'll understand what stupidity I'm trying to do.**

 **WARNING: Fake/Temporary Femslash (watch mentioned video above to understand what I mean)**

 **Oh, and pairings, I have no clue but, Percy/Reyna, Thalia/Nico, Jason/Piper.**

 **Any ideas on who I should ship Karina with? As long as it's not among her six comrades.**

* * *

Piper/Mizu POV

The idiot seriously thinks he can beat my brother? His head must be filled with helium because it's so damn big!

* * *

Thalia/Zephyra POV

I can't wait to see that foolish seaspawn know his place. Clearly, Arashi is the better seaspawn.

* * *

Karina/Omega POV

S***'s so gonna go down today! I can't wait to see Mark walk away with a lot of broken bones.

* * *

Aphrodite POV

I hope the two seaspawn that cast my daughter away suffer for what they did! How could they be so cruel to Piper? I respected them yet THAT had to happen?!

* * *

Artemis POV

Let's see what the Arashi male can do. Come to think of it, he reminded me of Perseus for some reason.

* * *

Richie POV

The foolish spawn of Ryujin thinks he can beat Mark? Pfft, what a dumbass.

* * *

Third Person POV

When the seven entered the structure, the walls were pure white with black lines and it was a lot bigger on the outside than the inside. It had a gym complete with everything: a salmon ladder, a freaking MMA Octagon, a dummy, etc. When they went to the second floor, it was one huge room with seven single-sized beds, a giant TV, a shelf of random gaming consoles, pretty much everything a gamer would want.

When they set up their things, Arashi was on the salmon ladder, Mizu was hitting the dummy, Matrix style, Omega and Fenrir inside the Octagon, while the others were upstairs, playing Left 4 Dead 2.

"Charger!" Azazel screamed.

"On it!" Zephyra said.

They kept shouting stuff as they played, annoying the others.

"You think you can embarrass the s*** out of the seaspawn, Arashi?" Mizu asked her brother, who stopped at the highest point of the salmon ladder.

"Dang right, sis." he replied, smirking under his mask. He dropped from the salmon ladder along with the bar and placed it on the lowest point.

Fenrir and Omega sparred inside the octagon. The son of Thor threw a right hook, which the assassin lady dodged by ducking before smoothly following up with a right hook of her own, hitting Fenrir in the face. He ran to the cage wall, ran on it, and was about to land a jumping downward hook. Omega caught him mid air and threw him to the ground. The son of Thor yelped as he landed back first.

"How are you so damn good?!" he exclaimed.

"Learned every martial art ever." she taunted.

"Okay, now let's go. I've got a seaspawn to humiliate." Arashi declared as he walked out of the building. Everyone followed him.

* * *

In the arena...

The new arena looked like the arena from "How to Train Your Dragon". Simple. Mark, Richie, and Annabeth were on one side, with Arashi, Mizu, Zephyra, and Fenrir on the other. Azazel, Zafina, and Omega were watching from the sidelines.

"How are you gonna embarrass him, Arashi?" Fenrir asked.

"The heck should I know? I'll just toy with him." Arashi replied.

"Just be careful, brother." Mizu pleaded.

"Yeah. Who knows what may happen." Zephyra thought.

With that, Arashi entered the arena with a graceful backflip. When he turned, Mark was ready, holding Riptide. The son of Ryujin was angry deep inside at how the sword of Zoe Nightshade fell into the hands of a great fool.

"I've heard stories of that blade before: the legendary Anaklusmos." Arashi said coldly.

"Yes, you see how I got it?" Mark snorted. "I got it fro-"

"I don't really care how you got it. The only thing I know is that it was made from a Hesperide's hairpin. And Poseidon, don't blame me if I beat the crap out of your favorite son."

"We'll see you try. Mark will teach you a lesson for disrespecting me!" Poseidon bellowed.

"The only gods I respect are the ones that are noble and kind."

"Anyway, BEGIN!" Zeus announced.

Campers and most of the gods began to cheer for Mark as he charged at Arashi, who drew one of his swords. The minor god of the sea swung Riptide full force but was countered by the son of Ryujin. The latter hit Mark in the stomach with the butt of his ninjato, jumped on top of him, and literally kicked his butt. Arashi playfully backflipped away from him a few times.

"I've fought ninjas worse than you!" the son of Ryujin taunted.

"Kick his ass, Mark!" Annabeth cheered, with everyone following her cheering.

Mark got up and sheathed Riptide. He summoned water around him.

"You are a disgrace to the name 'seaspawn', loser. Time to know your place under me!" the egotistic jerk yelled as he willed the waters to attack Arashi as they took the shape of a stampede of horses. The son of Ryujin didn't seem to care.

"Horses? I expected more." he stated as he stuck his open hand in the air. The waters stopped and the horses turned into one serpentine dragon. The water dragon charged, not at Arashi, but at Mark. It crunched on Mark and exploded, knocking the seaspawn to the wall.

"Now who's the disgrace?" Arashi taunted again. He sheathed his sword as he sat on the ground, legs and arms crossed.

"Well, that was quick." Omega muttered.

"I expected more, to be honest." Zafina said, agreeing with her comrade.

Suddenly, Annabeth jumped down and drew her dagger. Richie followed with a spear. The skeleton armored ninja stood up and looked at them.

"Fight us, coward!" the other egotistic seaspawn yelled. Arashi laughed like he needed a psychiatrist.

"You and him? Ha! I beat your precious boyfriend like it's nobody's business so you're not worth my time." the son of Ryujin hissed before jumping out of the arena. Fenrir walked inside, his viking sword in spear mode.

"You want a fight, dog face?!" Mark sneered alongside his GF and brother. Mizu was go in as well for what they said when Arashi caught her arm.

"Not now, sis." he warned. She reluctantly stopped her attempt to go inside.

The three idiots charged Fenrir. Planting the blade of the spear onto the ground, he started spinning on the pole like he was trying to make a tornado with his legs. He kicks Richie and Mark in their faces while spinning and planted them on their asses. Fenrir let go of the pole to finish of Annabeth with a downward hook: the same move he attempted on Omega in the octagon. The daughter of Athena went down quick. The son of Thor brushed his shoulder a little before grabbing his spear and walking out of the arena.

"Not worth a single volt." he muttered.

The seven walked out of the arena with cold expressions in their hidden faces.

* * *

Night time...

While the boys, Omega, and Zephyra were downstairs, working out in their armor, Reyna sat on her bed, wearing a purple t-shirt, white trousers, and black foot socks. Her obsidian black hair was loose.

'Who to choose, who to choose...' she thought.

"Rey?" someone asked.

The daughter of Anubis turned to see Piper. She was wearing a green tank top, dark jogging pants, and Nike's. She also looked sweaty.

"Hey, Piper. Have a seat, can I talk with you for a second?" Reyna asked.

"Sure." Piper replied, sitting on Reyna's bed, next to the lady in question.

"Now, what's wrong, Reyna?" the daughter of Ryujin asked.

"Have you ever tried to choose between two men?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I'm in that current situation right now, Pipes."

"I thought Jason loved you."

"He did." When Reyna said this, she was a little more glum. "Well, you showed up and he now has butterflies in his stomach instantly."

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that, Rey." Piper said, feeling guilty.

"That's fine. When I saw your adopted brother for the first time in the Primordial Council, I felt my heart skip a beat." Reyna said, becoming quieter as she continued what she said.

"So...you're choosing between Percy and Jason?" the daughter of Ryujin asked.

"Aye. While the boys are downstairs, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Reyna said, smirking. Piper started to get nervous, then she grinned a bit.

"I see but, what if they catch us?" she asked.

"Sheesh, Pipes. It's just the kissing game, what could go wrong?"

The two girls leaned on each other REALLY SLOWLY. They slowly closed their eyes while doing it. Before their mouths could make contact, they heard a hard thud, like someone fainted. Reyna and Piper turned to see Jason on the floor, sweating a little. His wolf helmet came off when he fainted.

"Whoops." the girls muttered as they dragged Jason to a bed.

* * *

Jason/Fenrir POV

Did I just see Piper and Reyna about to kiss each other?! When I woke up, I was lying on my bed. I saw Piper and Reyna looking at me with smirks on their faces. I noticed I wasn't in my armor anymore. I was only wearing a white tunic, and brown trousers.

"What the heck, gals?" I asked.

"You fainted in front of us, Jay." Reyna told me.

"I...I...I thought you two were l...le-"

Piper pressed her index finger on my lips.

"Don't say it. We were just about to play the kissing game while you and the others were working out."

My mouth simply hung open like I needed flies in my mouth. The kissing game?!

"Well, at least my suspicions were wrong." I muttered. They...did they just giggle? Reyna sat up from my bed and went to hers.

"Now, can you guys tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Reyna's trying to choose between you and Percy, Wolf Brain." Piper teased.

Reyna? Choosing between me and Percy? Wow. Girls like us...

"And I might as well make a theory that you have a similar problem." Reyna said.

"W...What? Nah. I don't have that kind of problem." I lied. The two ladies' sharp eyes got the better of me, however.

"Okay, fine. I have to choose between you two ladies. But to keep my choice simple..."

I sat up grabbed Piper's face and kissed her. It became more heated when she took off my shirt. We continued to make out.

"Huh, that was easy." I heard Reyna mutter.


	4. Showing Their True Strength

**Chapter 4: Showing Their True Strength**

 **I have SO MANY CRAZY BETRAYAL STORY IDEAS IN MY HEAD! What am I thinking? Ah, screw it.**

 **Oh, and I'm changing Karina's mask. She wears the mask of Tali from Mass Effect (I don't play Mass Effect but whatever!)**

* * *

The next day...

Third Person POV

The Seven were the first to get up. They armored up, started with ten minutes in the gym and eating. Then, they walked to the arena to start training. Arashi and Mizu sparred, again. They did Matrix unarmed fights, clashes, etc. Everyone else trained their techniques a little before sparring with each other. It was Fenrir vs. Azazel, and Zephyra vs. Zafina. Entering the arena, to their shock, were the Hunters of Artemis.

"Can we ask who are you people?" Phoebe, who became Lieutenant after Thalia left, asked.

"If it's about our identities, sorry, milady, but no." Omega said.

"Okay...how about a duel?"

"Sure. Pick one of my comrades. I might kill by accident."

The Hunters huddled, discussing who they should challenge. A minute later, they turned to face Omega again, whose arms were crossed.

"We choose Arashi." Phoebe said. Cue a record scratch as the children of Ryujin paused their spar and the man in question turned to them.

"Huh? I already got to duel!" he complained.

"You heard the Hunter, Arashi. Just duel." Omega scolded.

"Fine." the son of Ryujin grumbled, drawing one sword. Phoebe drew two daggers.

"Shall we begin?" Arashi asked.

"Now!" Phoebe yelled as she dashed at her opponent at high speed. Bored, the son of Ryujin countered her attacks and swept her off her feet. His sword was pressed on her neck a second later.

"Yield?"

"I yield."

Arashi offers a hand to help Phoebe up, which she reluctantly accepted. He back flipped back to Mizu so they can continue their Matrix battle. The Hunters decide to go to their cabin. An hour later, campers have been flocking to the sidelines of the arena to watch them train. The Olympians watched as well. Poseidon just scowled at them, Artemis seemed pretty impressed, even if three of them were men, Hephaestus was staring at Fenrir's buzz saw shield in awe, Aphrodite stared at the boys lustfully, Apollo and Hermes were fistbumping, etc. The seven stopped when the crowd got to anxious. They stared at them.

"You guys have anything better to do?" Azazel asked.

"Uh...no?" Hades answered.

"Ah, screw it. Guys, huddle up." Omega ordered the others. When they did...

"What's the plan?" Azazel asked.

"Simple. Give them a show." Omega replied.

"And how?" Fenrir questioned.

"Duel, 3 versus 3, guys vs girls." the daughter of Chronus smirked under her mask.

"I already dueled numerous times!" Arashi complained. They turned back to the crowd.

"You want a show? We'll give it to you." Omega declared, jumping out of the arena.

"It's Arashi, Fenrir, and Azazel vs. Mizu, Phyra, and Zafina!"

The boys took their stances on one side of the arena with the girls on the other. Everyone present seemed anxious to see who would win.

"BEGIN!"

Zafina created hieroglyphics in front of her and summoned a solar energy laser at the others. Fenrir, however, counters the blast with his buzz saw shield. They charged at each other.

Arashi took on Zephyra, who used her bladed bow like a quarterstaff. He drew both his swords as he swung, blocked, and dodged. When the son of Ryujin's two swords were blocked at the same time, Zephyra took advantage of this and tried to blast him at a point blank range. Arashi dodged the explosive magic arrow by Matrix dodging before sweeping the daughter of Thor off her feet and blasting himself towards his teammates.

Arashi joined Fenrir as he fought Zafina, while Azazel battled Mizu. Zephyra got up and released another explosive magic arrow, aimed at the two men. The daughter of Anubis sees this and launches a glyph at the arrow. It triggered an explosion that sent Arashi and Fenrir flying in opposite directions.

"They aren't so tough." Mark snorted. Richie, Annabeth, Octavian, and many other demigods nodded in agreement.

The son of Ryujin, however, smacked his hands on the ground as he was flying, then flipped back into standing position, his swords still at hand. The son of Thor utilized the wind around him to launch him back at Zephyra and Zafina. He sends a ray of lightning at them, which his sister blocks. He charged at them. The girls didn't notice Arashi, however. He launched himself towards them as he strikes Phyra and Zafina in the back with the butt of his sword, then Fenrir threw his sword, in spear mode at the ground below his opponents. A storm of electricity arced towards Phyra and Zafina and struck them, sending them flying at Azazel and Mizu.

The two were still launching fast strikes, dual daggers vs bladed staff. Phyra and Zafina regain their balance and strike the son of Anubis at the same time, causing him to fly and land into the arms of his teammates.

"Time to get serious!" Arashi declared. He sheathed his swords and summoned two serpentine water dragons that followed the movement of his arms and hands. Mizu did the same.

"Really now?"

"I am your sister."

They kept hitting the air with unarmed strikes, but the water dragons charged at each other, exploding and reforming as they rammed into each other. Fenrir charged another lightning arrow attack and Azazel created a glyph. Phyra aimed her bow and concentrated magic into it, while Zafina also created a glyph. The two glyphs each launched a red laser at each other. The two lightning arrow attacks of the children of Thor collided and exploded, knocking the two sides back. They were still ready to fight.

"Okay, I'll end this. You six against me!" Omega exclaimed, dropping down and an orange high tech buckler suddenly appeared on her left arm. She also drew a futuristic orange gladius.

Arashi, Mizu, Fenrir, Phyra, Azazel, and Zafina looked at each other, shrugged, and attacked.

The two children of Anubis each used the laser glyph at Omega, who blocked it with her shield no problem. Arashi, Mizu, and Fenrir charged to meet her at close quarters. They cooperated smoothly to assault Omega with a barrage of attacks. The assassin, however, was able to block, dodge and counter, without being hit. She blocks Arashi's swords with her gladius and Mizu's daggers with her shield. Seeing an opening, Fenrir lunges at her with his spear. Omega Matrix dodges the attack, then starts spinning while her body was leaning away from them. She switches her gladius for a futuristic shotgun and blasts the three into their chests, sending them flying. Omega stops spinning and twirls the shotgun to her shoulder before it turns into pixels. She draws her gladius again.

"Next?"

The others (Phyra, Azazel, and Zafina) attacked as well. The daughter of Thor repeatedly shot lightning arrows while the children of Anubis met Omega at close quarters. They were able to hold their own against the assassin but they were beaten a few seconds earlier than the previous group. Omega jumped into the air and threw a bouncing betty grenade that stunned the three. She then threw her shield, which bounced off Azazel and recoiled back to Zafina, and finally, Phyra. Omega sheathed her gladius, stored away her shield, and brushed her shoulders. Her six comrades slowly got up.

"How did we do?" Arashi asked.

"Pretty well. You six lasted a lot longer than everyone else." the daughter of Chronus replied.

"WEAK!" Octavian screamed. The seven glare at him with pure hatred. Omega activated her inner powers as a child of the Primordial of Time and stopped time around her, reappearing when she was in front of the idiotic augur.

"How foolish." Omega growled, grabbing Octavian's neck and throwing him to the arena. She jumped down as well.

"You only have your words, and they don't always matter in a fight now, right?" she hissed, drawing her gladius again with a cryogenic laser gun on the other hand.

Arashi, Phyra, Azazel, Fenrir, Mizu, and Zafina just shrugged what was about to happen and move to the walls of the arena. Octavian drew his knife, the same one he slices teddy bears with. Bored, the assassin shot the augur's legs with her gun as they froze him in place. She then approaches Octavian like she wanted to seduce him, which will obviously never happen.

"Let this be a warning to you idiots! Never insult any of us ever again!"

She stops time around her and began to turn the augur into a punching bag, literally. When she resumed time. Octavian was screaming so loud he might have been heard all the way from other side of the Pacific Ocean, and he was battered and bruised really badly. While the Olympians and demigods stared in shock with their mouths hanging open, Omega's comrades simply laughed their asses off.

"That was so funny!" Fenrir shouted while he clutched his stomach in joyous pain.

"This just made my day!" Mizu agreed, snaking her arm around the son of Thor's waist.

Three conch shells blew. There was an attack. Everyone ran to the borders. Outside, another monster army awaits, led by Krios. The Titan was huge, wore starry armor, and held a sledgehammer in his hands. Omega stepped forward.

"Let me handle thi-"

A certain son of Thor cut her off.

"No, I'll take Krios." Fenrir told her.

"Okay then. Everyone else, wipe out his minions." the daughter of Chronus ordered her friends. They nodded in agreement as they charged the army. Fenrir flew in front of Krios to taunt him. He repeatedly slammed his sword on his buzz saw shield.

"Up for round 2, old friend?" he growled.

"I don't even know you!" Krios yelled back, swinging his sledgehammer everywhere, but the son of Thor flew in the speed of a stealth bomber to dodge his strikes.

"Whatever." Fenrir snorted, divebombing the Titan, converting his sword to spear mode, and plunging it into Krios's gut. With the Titan open, he activated his buzzsaw shield, flew up into the air and dived again towards the Titan's head, with his shield up front and personal. Every god, camper, and monster looked horrified to see Krios sliced in half. The front half of the Titan's body crumbled to dust as the rear half of Krios fell on the ground before dissolving as well.

Meanwhile Arashi and Mizu dashed from monster to monster and slicing their heads off. Azazel and Zafina created another glyph. It rained fire on the monsters, literally. Lastly, Omega and Phyra shot every other monster in the rear guard. The assassin finished them off by switching to two assault rifles with minigun barrels. She pulled the trigger, and every other foe was shredded with a crap load of bullets. As they walked back, Octavian spoke up.

"Why did it sound like you know Krios, JASON GRACE!"

Fenrir flinched. Zephyra placed a hand on his shoulder, while the others placed their hands on their respective weapons.

"THAT'S NOT WHO I AM ANYMORE!" the son of Thor screamed, taking his helmet off.

"There, happy?! You now know who I am! Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, ex-praetor of the 12th legion."

"Leave this place, traitor!" Octavian screeched. All the Romans on his side pointed their weapons at Jason. Some of the Olympians did the same thing.

"Know your crimes first, Octavian. Lord Apollo, please read his memories."

Reluctantly, the sun god approached Octavian, only for the augur to back away.

"What's wrong, Octavian? Too scared that everyone else will know the truth?" Zafina hissed coldly. Omega appeared behind Octavian and grabbed his hands to hold him in place. When Apollo read his memories, he was constantly shaking. Upon finishing, Apollo was beyond mad.

"YOU! YOU KILLED YOUR FELLOW ROMANS TO GET RID OF JASON AND REYNA!"

"My lord, I don't know what you're talking abou-"

"SHUT UP! SOMEONE, EXECUTE THIS WORTHLESS PIECE OF S***!"

Ares flickered to his Roman form and grabbed the traitorous augur. Mars threw him out of the borders as Omega placed the barrel of her revolver against his face.

"Permission to kill, Lord Zeus?" the assassin asked.

"Do it. He is no real Roman, for he is jealous of the achievements of others." the sky god agreed. Without hesitating, Omega pulled the trigger and blew the augur's brains out. The Romans stepped forward and apologized to Jason but he just shrugged them off as he returned to the Chaos Cabin.


	5. Revelations and Romances Bloom

**Chapter 5: Revelations and Romances Bloom**

* * *

Karina/Omega POV

Inside the base...

I thought about what happened. Is it still possible for us to forgive them? Why should I? They mocked me for being unclaimed until I met Chronus! That scumbag, Richie fooled me into thinking I was accepted into society! And worst of all, that wisdom b****. Jason sat on his bed, helmet off, feeling guilty, Piper was comforting him, and Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Reyna were playing Halo 4, 2 versus 2, guys vs. girls. Judging by the annoyed expressions on the boys, the girls were clearly winning. Hey, I didn't look at the screen, okay.

"What time is it anyway?" Piper asked.

"Probably like one o'clock, sis." Percy replied as he assassinated Reyna's character with a Covenant Energy Blade.

"Oh, screw you, Perce." the ex-praetor chuckled while trying to respawn.

"Gosh dang it!" Nico screamed.

"I can snipe, Death Breath." the former Hunter replied, still laughing.

"Okay, here's a plan, and it's stupid." I said. They all turned to me as the Halo game paused.

"I think you guys have to reveal your identities." I finished.

"WHAT THE F***?!" they all screamed.

"Look, you guys reveal yourselves, I'll keep my identity a secret, and I'll make sure they don't do or say anything stupid without me knowing it."

"Okay." Percy said, shocking me and the others.

"Why is this okay to you, brother?" Piper asked.

"I can't wait to make them squirm for calling us weak."

"I agree with him." Reyna said. "They've forgiven Jason, so why not? Besides. This was bound to happen."

"True." everyone else muttered.

* * *

During night time...

I walked over to the ampitheatre, calling the attention of the gods and demigods with a gunshot to the sky. They eyed me suspiciously.

"Now, my comrades have agreed to show their true identities, after the fiasco with your stupid Roman augur."

There were murmurs of agreement. Finally.

"What about you, oh awesome assassin?" Richie scoffed. I pointed my revolver at him.

"I didn't say anything about revealing MY identity, so suck it up."

I lowered my revolver, giving the stage to my comrades while eying the crowd intently. Zafina went up first.

"As you all know, I'm Zafina, daughter of Anubis but...my real name..."

She took her mask off, surprising the Romans.

"-is Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona."

"REYNA!" someone screamed. I saw two people: an Afro-American young lady and some guy with the face of a baby, and the body of Chuck Norris.

"Hazel? Frank?" Reyna said as the two crushed her in a loving hug.

"We missed you!" Frank screamed.

"I missed you guys as well." Reyna replied, patting their heads.

Mizu went next. Oh boy, this is going to get worse. This was actually a bad idea!

"I'm Mizu no Kage, daughter of Ryujin. My real name..."

In case something goes wrong, I placed my hand on my revolver and Kinetic Aspis shield.

"-is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

Many jaws hit the ground as the love goddess squealed in joy.

"MY DAUGHTER HAS RETURNED!" Aphrodite screamed, crushing Piper in a bear hug.

"You have some nerve to return, little slut." Mark sneered. I saw Artemis look startled so she just walked a lot farther away from him.

"'Respects women' my ass!" I yelled at him.

"Why did I believe everything Poseidon said about you?!" I heard Artemis murmur. Hehe. He just lost the respect of one goddess.

"I think you need to shut your little mouth, you _goman baka_." Piper hissed, leaving the stage angrily and standing next to her brother.

"What the hell did she just call me?" Mark asked.

"Goman baka means 'arrogant idiot' in Japanese." Malcolm explained.

"Screw you!"

"Whatever." the daughter of Ryujin snorted. Azazel, Phyra, and Arashi all came up at the same time.

"Well, let's do this." Azazel muttered.

"Nervous?" Phyra asked.

"Nah. Let's just get this over with and take a nap." Arashi said.

They took their masks off, and everyone's jaws dropped.

"Yes. Perseus Orion Jackson, Thalia Cassandra Grace, and Nicolas Stephen di Angelo have returned, not as Greek demigods." I announced. **(P.S. I made those second names up. They're not canon)**

"Thalia!" Artemis screamed, wanting to hug her. Growling, the daughter of Thor just sidestepped to avoid the moon goddess. The Hunters gasped at how their former lieutenant reacted.

"You believed those lies, Artemis?" Zephyra spat. "Where the f*** were you when they called Piper a slut?!"

"I...I only found out just now that they're like this, Thalia!"

"I've heard enough. There's no hope for everyone else's egos to be popped." the daughter of Thor hissed as she flew away to the Chaos building.

"You dare disrespect your father and half brothers?! Riptide indeed belongs to Mark!" Poseidon bellowed. Now, Arashi REALLY lost it. He just threw one of his swords at the sea god. It gave Poseidon a bleeding gash on the right side of his face before returning to its owner.

"YOU? MY FATHER?! YOU WERE NOT MY FATHER ANYMORE THE MOMENT YOU MOCKED ME AND WHEN I HEARD THAT YOU MOCKED KARINA JUST BECAUSE SHE WAS UNCLAIMED! MY WISH AFTER THE TITAN WAR WAS FOR THE CHILDREN OF ALL THE MINOR GODS TO BE WELCOME! AND DID THAT IDIOTIC EXCUSE OF A SEASPAWN EARN ZOË'S RESPECT?! NO, OF COURSE NOT BECAUSE I KNOW SHE DOESN'T LIKE MEN AS ARROGANT AND IDIOTIC AS HERCULES! AND BESIDES, RYUJIN WAS MORE OF A FATHER THAN YOU EVER WERE!"

"Yeah, and same with Anubis. He was more of a father than you, _Hades_." Azazel spat.

"Then why wasn't she claimed? She's clearly a nothing." Annabeth snorted. Gosh! I want to shoot her in the face! Okay. I'm going to show them all why they should not have mocked and betrayed me!

"I'm standing right here, blondie!" I screamed, revealing my face. Everyone seemed pretty shocked.

"I have already been claimed." I spat.

"Well whoever claimed you's probably weak. You're nothing and you'll always be nothing, Karina." Mark snickered. I was starting to get tempted to pull out a bazooka.

"It's Chronu-"

Okay, I got cut off when everyone gasped.

"You're a child of Kronos?! KILL HER!" Richie screamed. All the Olympians and campers drew their weapons but, I stopped time completely and smacked them off their hands before returning to my original place on the ampitheatre and resuming time.

"I wasn't even done expla-"

"Save it, little b****, die!" the wisdom spawn screeched, picking up her dagger and charging at me.

"STAND THE F*** DOWN!" I heard Arashi and Mizu scream. Everyone hesitantly stopped what they were doing and like ten water dragons the size of bullet trains began to encircle the area.

"Now, let her finish." Fenrir hissed.

"Thanks. Now, I wasn't going to say Kronos the Titan Lord. I meant Chronus, Primordial of Time." I said.

"Ha! Don't make up nonsense." Poseidon snorted. I saw Athena smack him at the back of his head.

"Did you even notice that Hemara and Gaea are still around?!" she shouted. "The Primordial Council chose her because she is most likely as powerful as Kronos."

"Smart as always, Lady Athena." I said.

"Thanks...I guess." the goddess of wisdom replied.

"Don't try anything funny from now on." Arashi said bitterness and hatred in his voice. The ten water dragons went back to the lake as the remaining six swiftly move back to their building. The son of Ryujin gave them one last glare before shutting the door.

* * *

Artemis POV

What Thalia said hit me like bullets. I was out hunting while all those events happened and I gave Thalia a vacation for her work. When I got back, they were gone and Poseidon just told me that his two sons respected women. I was suspicious until persuasion from my father and uncles got the better of me.

* * *

Arashi POV

Riptide in the hands of an idiot?! WHAT F***ING NONSENSE IS THAT?! I threw my swords on the floor in frustration and sat on my bed. I took off my mask before laying on the bed.

"Percy?" I heard Reyna call out.

"Reyna? What's up?" I asked. She sat on my bed with a concerned look on her face.

"You lost it back there, y'know."

"I couldn't help it. Think about it, Reyna. The sword of a hero, in the hands of an asshole."

"Lashing out's not going to help."

"I can't help it, Reyna. That sword was a gift from one of my fallen friends and now, that...asshole gets to have it like he did all the work in the Titan War."

"Hey, I understand too." she told me. Placing her chin on my shoulder. I turned to her and I became red at the fact that our lips almost met.

"Thanks, Rey." I replied.

The next thing that happened shocked me: Reyna kissed me. She freaking kissed me! I kinda liked her but I didn't expect this!

"I love you, Percy." she said when we broke away.

"I love you too, Reyna." I replied as we went back to kissing.


End file.
